Low surface energy polymers, such as fluoropolymers, exhibit good chemical barrier properties, exhibit a resistance to damage caused by exposure to chemicals, have a resistance to stains, demonstrate a resistance to damage caused by exposure to environmental conditions, and typically, form a release surface. While such low surface energy polymers are in demand, the polymers tend to be expensive. In addition, such polymers exhibit low wetting characteristics and given their tendency to form a release surface, adhere poorly with other polymer substrates.
For particular multilayer article applications, manufacturers have turned to high temperature processing and high temperature seaming. For instance, temperatures in excess of 350° F. are typically used. Unfortunately, these high temperatures often exceed the melting or even the degradation temperatures of many desirable substrates and coatings. Accordingly, fluoropolymers have typically been commercially adhered to high melt temperature substrates. These multilayer articles are typically expensive since they are limited to high melt temperature substrates. Commercially, there has been considerable difficulty with fluoropolymer adhesion to low melt temperature substrates, which are often more cost effective.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide both an improved multilayer article as well as a method for manufacturing such a multilayer article.